


You Are Mine to Keep Warm

by louisintheskywithdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like I'm trying to get over writing smut, so I'm making it up with hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/louisintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up with a cold, so Louis stays in and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine to Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy thing. I'm not even sure what this is. At the time of writing, I have a smutty one-shot in the works, but I feel so bad writing it, I'm gonna make up for it in fluff. I don't know how to write about butt secks. 
> 
> Title taken from "Keep Warm" by Ingrid Michaelson.

Louis woke up feeling suffocated.

He tore open his eyes, and could see a huge mass of chocolate-coloured curls in his peripheral vision. Knowing Harry must have rolled over in his sleep, Louis tried his best to free himself without disturbing Harry too much. He placed his hands on the bit of Harry's torso that was directly squishing his body, and tried to simultaneously push up while turning himself towards the other side of the bed. However, within seconds of being able to fill his lungs to normal capacity again, he heard a long, low moan from where Harry was curled up. 

Thinking maybe Harry was horny again, Louis rolled back towards him again and began tracing his fingers over the skin of Harry's shoulder and arm. Harry flinched a bit, and whined, "Y'hands are cold, Lou."

"Well, d'you want me to warm you up then?" Louis whispered back. He saw Harry nod, and then proceeded to budge up right behind him, wrapping his legs around Harry's and began pressing little kisses into his neck. He felt Harry relax, and they stayed like that for a moment, but when the kisses turned into little bites, Harry started squirming. "Ouch," he whispered. "My neck kinda hurts."

"I'm sorry, love," Louis said. "D'you think you pulled a muscle in it or summat?"

"No..." Harry said slowly. Louis could tell he was thinking, but still groggy. "I think I'm sick," he sighed. "Y'now how my heads been killing me for the past week? I think I've come down with something."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you, Haz," Louis said immediately. "Here, put on a jumper and get back into bed, I've got you." He sprang out of bed and pulled their fluffiest sweater out of a drawer, and helped Harry put it on. After Harry lay back down, Louis pulled up the sheets and duvet almost up to Harry's chin, and put both Harry's  _and_ his own pillow behind the younger boy's head. Harry relaxed into the pillows with a sigh, as Louis hovered next to him on the bed, now in full protective-mode for his boyfriend. "Is there anything else you need, babe? Are you comfortable? Still cold?"

"No, Lou, I think I'm all good, than-"

"How about some soup?" Louis cut him off. "Chicken? I think we have a couple of cans in the cupboard," he thought to himself. 

"Um," Harry started, trying to explain that he could probably live without soup. He hated being in any sort of compromising situation, because that his boyfriend had to drop all plans just to take care of him instead of the other way around. Harry loved taking care of Louis, even though it was Louis who was the older one. However, Harry towered a good four inches above Louis, and therefore felt the need to protect him from the rest of the world. 

But, before he could get any other words out, Louis was already down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. He heard the cupboard door  _squeak_ open, and he imagined Louis rummaging around, looking for a can of soup that might not even be there. Soup wasn't really on their weekly shopping list. However, a few seconds later, he heard a soft  _"Aha!"_ and then the soft click of the door closing. While listening to clang of pots and pans falling onto the kitchen floor, Harry thought about how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend, and tried figuring out how he even got sick in the first place. He knows Lou wanted to see the new horror film that was coming to the cinema today, but now he'd have to wait till Harry got better. Well, he wouldn't  _have_  to wait, but he knows Louis would choose too, regardless. 

A few moments later, Louis shuffled in and carefully crawled back into bed, on top of the covers, next to his cocooned boyfriend. "Soup's cooking, love," he said. 

Harry gave a small smile. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, y'know." 

"I wanted too," Louis insisted. "Anyways, it'll help you get better. Do you even know how you got sick?"

"I was just asking myself the same thing. Maybe it's because the weather is changing, it's always cold and wet outside," Harry wrinkled his nose. Then he frowned and looked down. "I know you wanted to see that film today. You know you can go without me, yeah?"

"Absolutely not," Louis said, drawing an eye-roll from Harry. 

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Of course I'm going to stay and take of you."

Harry, still staring at his boyfriend, just coughed in response. Then, he reached his arms up and pulled Louis on top of him, so that he was laying on the older lad's chest. 

"I love you alot, y'know," Harry breathed out. " _To the moon..."_ he began.

" _And back,"_   Louis whispered back, reaching up to slowly kiss his love once again.

 

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So. This happened. It's 11 on a school night lol. I just finished it so it wouldn't be deleted. It's not my best, and I apologize. I just worked on that smut-shot again. I wrote one sentence and immediately needed fluff, so here ya go. Please leave kudos and whatever the hell they use on this site. *.*


End file.
